1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to orthopedic implants. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to fusion cages placed between adjacent vertebral bodies at any spinal level.
2. The Relevant Technology
It is desirable to insert a fusion cage into a patient's body such that the fusion cage defines a small footprint during insertion. The fusion cage may be expanded to define a larger footprint or greater height once it is placed between the vertebral bodies. Fusion cages are often fixed to neighboring bone.